<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no other place (gonna stick to you) by Pidonyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497024">no other place (gonna stick to you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidonyx/pseuds/Pidonyx'>Pidonyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you make loving fun (it’s all i want to do) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-SING (Music Video), THE KILLJOYS ARE NOT MCR, but this is done so....im posting it, cause i already did a drawing, didnt technically write this for paradise motel week, gay :), waw this is gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidonyx/pseuds/Pidonyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The late afternoon sun is warm, streaming through the curtained windows of the old motel they’d managed to get a room in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you make loving fun (it’s all i want to do) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no other place (gonna stick to you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i wrote this last night when i couldn’t sleep and i didn’t rlly MEAN for it to be for paradise motel week it just so happens that today’s theme falls perfectly in line with my brand</p><p>so im posting it! i guess!</p><p>unbeta’d so just lmk if you have any critiques</p><p>title from honey, honey by abba</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">The late afternoon sun is warm, streaming through the curtained windows of the old motel they’d managed to get a room in. It’s dirty, and ancient, but everything in the Zones is, and with the fact that it has a fully intact mattress, bed frame </span> <span class="s2"> <em>and</em> </span> <span class="s1"> actually clean, bleach-white sheets, it’s already a step up from their room at the Diner. Even if it had been falling to pieces, Poison wouldn’t have minded. It’s the principle of it, the “going away”-ness of staying in a motel room that makes it feel like a special occasion getaway. And even if they only can spare the carbons for a once-a-year, one-night-only splurge, there’s an air of vacation about the entire thing that has Poison referring to it as a “trip” whenever the subject comes up with crew friends and relations in the few weeks beforehand.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Poison’s sprawled out on the bed, not so much enjoying the space — since that isn’t really any different from the Diner — as he is the minor thrill of temporarily being alone — </span> <span class="s2"> <em>really</em> </span> <span class="s1"> alone, with a rare zero percent chance of being walked in on — with Ghoul. Ghoul, being the ‘joy in question, is draped over him, like a full-body weighted blanket, face tucked into Poison’s shoulder. Maybe they should be doing something to more take advantage of their single vacation day of the year, but Poison is plenty happy where he is, reading a book — an </span> <span class="s2"> <em>actual</em> </span> <span class="s1"> bound book, like the kind one could’ve gotten in a library before the Helium Wars — that had been Kobra’s birthday gift to Ghoul a few weeks ago, with his other arm wrapped around Ghoul’s waist and soft, sweet breath fanning over his throat with every rise and fall of Ghoul’s shoulders.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poison thinks he’s asleep, with the regularity of his breathing and the warm, comfortable slump of his limbs, until he shifts slightly, and turns his head to kiss the side of Poison’s neck. “Mmn. What time ‘s it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poison makes a soft noise in response. “Dunno. Late-ish. Probably should leave f’r dinner soon. Don’ wanna waste th’ opportunity t’ eat some real food, ‘specially when Kobes an’ Jet saved up f’r so long t’ get us th’ carbons.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Course.” Ghoul’s voice is contented and slow, pooling in the slightly dusty air between their entwined bodies like condensed liquid sunlight. He shifts again. “Got somethin’ for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” Poison can feel a smile curving his mouth, and he tilts his head down so he can just see the glossy black crown of Ghoul’s head where it’s nestled against his chest. “Got me ‘n anniversary present?” That’s a joke, because of course he did, it’s always just a matter of what and where Ghoul ends up giving it to him. Poison thinks he’s really got a good one this year, something that Ghoul will really love, but he hasn’t really thought about what Ghoul might’ve thought of for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ghoul sits up, stretching languidly like a cat, before settling back against the headboard and reaching into his pocket. Poison rolls over, propping himself up on his elbows, book forgotten. “So,” Ghoul starts, voice soft. “You remember my grandma, yeah? I told you ‘bout her, from th’ City?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘F course,” Poison replies, smiling a little confusedly. “Y’ guys were real close.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right,” Ghoul says, expression open and warm, a little smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. “‘Fore she got taken away, she used t’ tell me ‘bout how things used t’ be, when she was younger an’ th’ Wars hadn’t happened yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right,” Poison echoes, nodding along. He tilts his head to the side. He knows all this, but he’s not sure how exactly it’s relevant right now. Ghoul keeps talking though, so he doesn’t feel like he has to ask, just focuses on the gentle cadence of his words, the sweet nostalgia in his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One ‘f th’ things she used t’ talk about was her wedding,” Ghoul says, turning something over in his hands. “They used t’ wear rings, an’ the person who proposed would pick out somethin’ nice, t’ give t’ their partner t’ symbolize their engagement, yeah? Stead’ve bracelets, like we do ‘n th’ Zones.” He gestures loosely at the matching commitment bands on their wrists. “An’ I know we’re already married. But,” he holds out whatever is in his hand, gently dropping it into the palm Poison holds out and folding his fingers over it. “I wanted you t’ have this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poison opens his hand, and can’t keep his mouth from falling open in surprise. It’s a silver ring on a chain, delicate-looking but clearly quality in construction from how worn it looks, smooth on the inside of the band. There’s a sparkling white stone mountedin the center, flanked by two tiny green gems. Despite the fact that it’s clearly very old, the metal is polished and shiny, making it wink in the bright saffron light pouring over the bedspread.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘S my grandma’s engagement ring,” Ghoul explains softly. “My nana gave it t’ her when she proposed. An’ b’fore she got taken away, she gave it t’ me. ‘S real special, an’ I know my grandparents loved each other a lot, jus’ like you an’ me, so I’d like you t’ have it, ‘f you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poison swallows against the lump welling in his throat. Ghoul smiles, and rests his fingers over Poison’s, on top of the ring and its matching chain. “Can I put ‘t on you?” He asks, still so soft.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poison nods, jerkily, holding out his left hand so Ghoul can slide the band off the necklace and onto his ring finger. Poison stares at it, the delicate twinkle of the largest stone whenever he moves his hand a little bit. It’s a foreign weight on his finger, matching the heavy thump of his heart in his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘S not exactly practical, I know. ‘S why I gave you th’ chain, too, so you could wear ‘t an’ not worry ‘bout it.” Ghoul catches his lower lip between his teeth, brows furrowing slightly. “D’you like it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first sound Poison tries to make comes out like a sob, and he clamps his jaw shut, reaching for Ghoul to crush him in a hug. Over Ghoul’s shoulder, he catches a glimpse of the ring again, green and white and silver, sparkling against the drab backdrop of the motel bed. He opens his mouth to say something and what comes out, in a strained, tear-gritty tone, is, “Witch, now my present ‘s gonna look totally lame.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ghoul laughs out loud, bright and happy in his ear. He pulls back, only to lean in and kiss him, smiling against his mouth. Poison can feel himself smiling back, even though his cheeks are damp. When Poison has to break away to catch his breath, Ghoul takes it away all over again, flushed cheeks and pink lips and pretty dark eyes all lit up with a genuine, affectionate grin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, how are you so fucking wonderful,” Poison mumbles, and Ghoul goes pinker. His grin goes crooked, like it always does when Poison compliments him, even now, almost five years into their relationship.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Been wanting t’ give this to you for a while,” Ghoul says, lifting Poison’s left hand in his as if he has to explain what he means. His tone goes softer again, eyes flicking down to where the silver band is bright against Poison’s tanned, slightly sunburnt skin. “I kinda like that ‘t has my color on it, y’know? Think th’ big one ‘s a diamond, an’ th’ little ones ‘re emeralds.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“‘S perfect, Ghoulie. Fucking Phoenix Witch, </span> <span class="s2"><em>you’re</em></span> <span class="s1"> perfect.” Poison can’t help but feel breathless, at what the ring symbolizes, what it means to Ghoul, at the intensity in Ghoul’s eyes when he looks up and their gazes connect. He puts a hand on the back of Ghoul’s neck to pull him in, kissing him with everything he’s got, feeling Ghoul wrap his arms around his neck and sigh into his mouth. He gently pushes Ghoul back into the bed, leaning away between pressing chaste, lingering kisses against his lips to mumble, “‘F ‘t wouldn’t make us late for dinner, swear t’ Destroya. Things I wanna do t’ you. Show you how much I fuckin’ love you. Beautiful, baby.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ghoul just laughs breathlessly, hooking an arm over Poison’s shoulders and kissing back just as fiercely. “Fuckin’ love you, too,” he murmurs back, catching Poison’s jaw in his hands to reel him in for a long, sweet kiss, gently running his tongue over his lower lip and into his mouth. “Later,” he says breathlessly when he pulls away, and laces their fingers together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Later,” Poison confirms, swooping in to leave one last kiss on Ghoul’s cheek. “Got a whole thing planned. ‘S part ‘f my present f’r you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t wait,” Ghoul says, and he sounds genuine, warm liquid spark burning in the gentle brown of his eyes, the pair of them just leaning in to one another for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then Ghoul stands, tugging Poison up after him by their clasped hands. “Dinner,” he reiterates, mouth twitching into a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dinner,” Poison confirms, smiling back. Ghoul squeezes his hand, and Poison feels the press of the band on his finger, sliding against where Ghoul’s are tangled with his. His heart gives a little kick when he looks down, the frosty white glint of the ring mixing with the colorful tattoos on Ghoul’s knuckles, the flush and freckles on Poison’s. He squeezes Ghoul’s hand again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you,” he says when Ghoul looks over at him. Ghoul smiles, tilts his head up so their noses brush, foreheads bumping gently together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes close, dark lashes fanned over his cheeks and the warmth of his breath ghosting against Poison’s lips when he replies, voice soft and warm. “I love you, too. Happy anniversary, sunshine.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>